Family Reunion
by Medrick1317
Summary: What if Ao asked Eureka more about her husband. Ao learned more about his family than he expected. Especially when he ends up going back with his mother to her time period. Now that he has the family he always wanted. Will he want to leave it? Based on episodes 13 and 14 on Eureka Seven AO but will be AU for the most parts in terms of the stories direction.
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone here is one of the surprises I had wanted to share with all of you for my birthday surprise. Fun fact, Eureka Seven was the series that introduced me to the world of fanfiction. I was looking around the web for a continuation of the original series and I stumbled upon my first fanfiction and the rest was history.**_

_**Eureka Seven was the first series I wrote a fanfiction for and have kept it in storage for years. I decided I might as well post it and see what you guys think. This will be taking place in the Eureka Seven Ao between episodes 13 and 14. There were so many opportunities missed that I decided to write my version of how things could have gone. Alright Now enjoy this small prologue.**_

* * *

Ao Fukai was in his LFO, The Nirvash, lying flat on a huge chunk of sub-coral. However, the problem was this chunk of sub-coral was in outer space. What's worse was that it was on collision course for the planet earth!

"Ao get into the sub-coral! You need to shield yourself from the heat caused by re-entering the atmosphere, or you will burn up!" screamed Ivica, captain of the Triton ship of Generation Bleu.

Ao quickly nodded as he began maneuvering the Nirvash into the opening that appeared near his LFO. He quickly entered the opening. However, once inside He was quite surprised that he landed on a slab of metal. "_Why is there metal here? Could it have been absorbed by the sub-coral._" thought Ao.

Suddenly, as the sub-coral began descending into the Earth, it began breaking apart. What was seen as the corals disintegrated shocked everyone. Inside the sub was actually a ship, and unknown to everyone this ship's name was the Gekko. As the Gekko continued descending, Ao held on as tightly as possible. Then behind was a gaping opening on the ship's haul, and from there, another machine was climbing out.

The LFO walked passed Ao and quickly went in front of it. It had a white and red color scheme with green eyes. This was the Original Nirvash Spec2. Ao was confused at what the machine was doing until it realized it was using the ship as a board. The Spec2 then motioned for Ao to join it. Now both were riding the Gekko like a huge ref board. The ship quickly descended into Earth's atmosphere.

Suddenly the Spec2 took its long shoulder and linked them together to form its board. "Let's ride away," said a voice to Ao. The boy did the same and both soon jumped off the ship and began riding the trapar waves. As the Gekko landed into the sea, the two Nirvashes landed on top of the floating ship. Ao quickly took off his helmet and opened to see the other machine's pilot. What he saw shocked him to the core.

The cockpit of the red machine opened, and out came a woman that looked like in her early 30s. She had aquamarine hair like Ao's and the same lavender colored eyes. She had a green jewel on her forehead and she wore a blue and white uniform.

Ao, couldn't believe it, standing before him was his long lost mother, Eureka. "Hello, my is Eureka. Eureka Thurston," she said. Then she noticed something about the boy. "You have the same eyes and hair like me," Eureka said in surprise. "M-mom it's you," a shocked Ao said to himself.

* * *

_** Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to know if anyone is interested in this old gem of mine. Hope you come back for more!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello again. Sorry, it took so long for an update, but I had a lot going on. I am an official college graduate. So hooray! Plus I will be going on a family vacation by the end of the month. So a lot of fun stuff, but I wanted to get this done before I leave for my vacation. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much happens, but more set up for the next chapter. Now on to the chapter!**_

* * *

_**An Unexpected Guest**_

Ao continued to stare at his mother. He couldn't believe that she was actually right in front of him. It seems too good to be true. He quickly pinched himself, "_this is not a dream," _he thought. "_She really is here, but her stomach is bulging, but that means-!" _he quickly realized that Eureka was pregnant! She also seemed quite far in the pregnancy. Ao continued to look at his mother with shock and astonishment in his eyes.

Eureka, on the other hand, was curious at the boy in front of her. He had the same eyes and hair like her. Even their skin tones were identical! It was surprising for the young woman to take. She wondered if the two of them were connected. "_Could he be a Coralian also? I feel like I should know this person. His machine also looks like the Nirvash Renton was making. Speaking of my husband, he also looks a little like Renton when he was young" _Eureka thought to herself. Though she mentally chuckled at her last thought. If that was true then this boy would be her lost child that she and Renton never knew they had. Though she wondered why the boy was looking at her so strangely. Its as if he knew her from somewhere, but this the first time that Eureka has been to this Earth. "_Maybe there is someone similar to me in this world?" _she wondered.

'Eureka.' spoke a voice to the young traveler in her mind. "Yes, Nirvash?" she answered the voice quietly.

'We should shelter within the ship. We need to evaluate the situation we are in,' spoke the Nirvash.

"What about the boy?" she asked.

'Allow him to come. I feel no threat from him. You should be fine. Plus, even if he did not come, his superiors might send someone to observe, so we might as well keep him for now.'

"Alright," Eureka spoke before turning her attention back to the boy. "Excuse me. We should go inside and find some shelter for the night. You can tell your commanding officers that you're keeping a guard on me in case of any hostile threats. Is that ok with you, and can you tell me your name?" Eureka finally finished. Ao blinked a few times before he spoke again. "Um, Yeah tells sounds like a plan. Let me just send a message to my team. As for my name, its Ao. Ao Fukai" Ao said.

"Well, then I will see you inside, Ao-kun!" Eureka said happily. Then she went back into her machine and moved it into the ship through the opened roof. Ao quickly went back into his cockpit and began typing a message to his team to tell them he's alright and that he'll keep guard for the woman that appeared from the ship that he has identified as Eureka Thurston. "_Thurston. I wonder if that is her surname or my dad's?" _Ao thought. Then an idea came to him. If Eureka is here, he might be able to learn about his dad, and why he was never with them. But she did not seem to recognize him or his machine. Ao shook all these thoughts for later and began moving his Nirvash into the Gekko.

* * *

**[Inside the Triton]**

"Why do you mean, we can't reach him yet?! What if he's hurt or worse?!" screamed a blonde haired girl in her teens. "Calm down, Fleur. He made it to the surface now. I am sure he'll contact us to tell us about the situation as soon as possible. So just relax" said a girl in her twenties with red hair in a ponytail. She had a red vest and white stripes. She also wore tight black pants and black boots.

"But Rebecka-" Fleur was saying before being interrupted by Ivica, "Fleur, calm down. We will remain stationary until we get an update of Ao's situation". Fleur sighed. She knew they were right, but she couldn't that something might happen to Ao. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Then she realized her thoughts were going past that of simple comrades, and something much deeper. So she quickly dismissed them and focused on the object ahead.

Suddenly the Triton receives a message.

"Who is it from?" asked Ivica. "It's from Ao, he says that the two machines landed on Japanese waters with the ship." said the communication officer. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief after hearing the news. "Is there anything else?" Rebecka asked.

"Yes, he is with the pilot of the other machine who identified herself as Eureka Thurston. She seems to be pregnant, and he has decided to put himself in charge of guarding her." There was an eerie silence after hearing that news. Finally, Ivica spoke up. "Tell Ao to watch over the woman and not to leave her sight. Also radio headquarters for our next move. We need a plan of action before the Japanese and the Americans make their move."

"Do you really think it's her?" asked a short haired brunette in similar attire as Rebecka. "If it is her then we need to take necessary measures, Hannah" responded Ivica. Hannah nodded.

* * *

**[Back with the Gekko]**

Ao and Eureka had just parked their machines in the ship. Ao was amazed at the haul of the ship. Even though it seemed abandoned it still was intact and able to handle atmosphere reentry without any difficulty.

'_Whoever built this ship knew what they were doing. This ship is tougher than anything we have in General Blue. Japan and America probably don't have anything like this either.' _Ao thought. Then he heard a blip from his Nirvash and quickly got to it, and read the message he got. He understood he needed to keep Eureka in his sight at all times. He looked over to her LFO, but he didn't see her there. He quickly went around it, but there was no trace of her. While he looked for the woman, he was also captivated by her machine. It simply was amazing, and it looked far more powerful and much more advanced than anything anyone has currently. He wondered where his mother got this machine. He tried to put his hand on the machine but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Ao!" said Eureka. "Y-Yes?". "Do you have anything to change into besides that suit?" Ao quickly shook his head. Eureka gave Ao a huge smile. "Well come over here! I think I might have something for you!" she said in a happy tone. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Ao quickly followed the woman up some stairs and down a corridor of a ship until they reach a door with the word "Renton" on it. '_Whose Renton?' _he wondered. They quickly entered to find a small room that could be a storage closet. Ao's eyes then locked onto a crimson red jumpsuit that was hanging on the back wall.

"Um, Eureka, what is this?"

"This is what you'll be wearing that's not that suit that you have on now."

"Huh?!" Ao shouted in confusion as he looked back and forth between the red suit and Eureka. Eureka just giggled at the boy's face. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll fit you. You're a lot smaller than the original owner of it."

"Do you mean, Renton?" Ao asked as Eureka nodded.

"Now then I will give you some privacy while get changed." She said then left to give Ao some space. While Ao began to change from his space suit and began putting the jumpsuit. It felt rather comfortable, though it did feel a little small, it did not bother him too much. While folding his suit, Ao began to wonder who this Renton person was, and kind of person he was. How did Eureka know him? What was her relationship with this ship? Pushing these thoughts again for later, and exited the room to find Eureka standing to the left of the door waiting patiently.

Eureka looked at the boy and began to giggle, which confused the young teen. "What's so funny?" he asked."It's not you. I'm laughing at Ao. It's just that reminds of someone very close to me when I see you wearing that. Now then we should try and find some things we can eat. Do you have any ideas, Ao?"

"Well, I can try to do some fishing and see if I can get a catch," Ao suggested. Eureka titled her head. "Are you sure can handle it?"

"Don't worry. I can handle myself pretty well" he said with pride in his voice. Eureka smiled. "If you say so."

Ao quickly went to his LFO and was able to find his emergency fishing rod. He kept it in his Nirvash if he got stranded on an island or, in this case, stuck in the middle of the ocean. Ao quickly went up to the ship's roof and got to the edge of the ship's end before casting his line and waiting for a bite. About two hours would pass, and still no bite. The night had taken over the sky with the full moon shining brightly on the dark skies above. Eureka went up to check on how Ao was doing.

"Hey Ao! How's the fishing?" Eureka asked. "Sorry, Eureka nothing yet," Ao replied. It was at that time that Ao took another look at his mother. She was a very beautiful woman. He understood how someone may fall just by looks alone, but there was something more to her that drew him in. He wondered if it was the same with his dad. Suddenly he felt a pull on his line.

"A bite!" he said excitingly. "Be careful, Ao-kun!" Eureka said worryingly. This boy was so much like Renton when he was that age, that she was feeling a sense of deja vu. "Don't worry! I was born on an island so I know what I'm doing!" Ao exclaimed before being pulled forward by whatever he caught. Eureka quickly rushed forward and got a hold on Ao, but he lost his grip on the line and saw it plunge into the ocean below.

"Aw man, well there goes my line," Ao said in a disappointed tone. Eureka looked at him. "That was close. Are you ok?" Eureka asked in a sweet tone that made Ao blush a little. "O-O-Of course!" Ao responded quickly. "I'm just wondering if the two of you are ok?"

"Ah, so you noticed the baby?" Ao nodded. "Don't worry the baby is at six months. The doctors tell me that it's healthy and strong!" she exclaimed happily while rubbing her belly. Then they heard a large buzzing noise and they looked up to see a military plane in the air above them. "We better go inside, Eureka. I have rations that we could use for food, then we should settle for the night." Ao explained.

Eureka nodded as both went back into the Gekko. Ao quickly found his emergency rations. Eureka led him to a small lounge with a table. Because it was so dark they had to rely on flashlights to be able to see anything since the ship had no power. They settled themselves on the seats and put their flashlights on the table to set the food to eat. Their "dinner" consisted of some protein bars, crackers, some packaged fruits, and a small vile of sauce.

"Itadakimasu" Eureka said as she clasped her hands together. Ao was about to take some food when his hand was slapped by Eureka's hand. He looked to see that she had a stern look in her eyes. "Table manners," she said in a serious voice. Ao gulped at his mother and clasped his hands together. "Itadakimasu," he said.

Eureka's frown then turned into a goofy grin. Then they began eating the ration until Eureka paused after taking her first bite. Ao noticed this and asked what's wrong. He then saw stars in her eyes. "Good. This is so good and yummy! What is all this incredible food?" she said excitingly.

"It's just emergency rations that every pilot gets in case of anything. Though I guess General Bleu might be good at making these since they do hold control of several markets and farms. So most of their food must be fresh." Ao explained.

Eureka frowned. "That name again. Is that the name of this country, Ao-kun?" she asked. Ao shook his head. "Oh, no. That is the name of the organization I work for. The name of this country is Japan."

"Oh, that makes sense. This is not like the Earth that I come from. It's really different, and yet very similar." Eureka said. "Can you tell me more about your Earth, Eureka?" Ao asked as he was curious what his mom's world was like. "Of course, Ao-kun. Now tell me, do you know what sub-corals are?". Ao nodded.

"Yes, we have them here, and have been studying and investigating the purpose of them being here."

"Indeed, but on my Earth, the subs have completely covered by the subs, and humans live on top of the subs. Yeah, subs and humans living together in harmony," she said while rubbing her belly. The two finished their meal, and Eureka explained where they could sleep for the night. Eureka led the two of them to a two-sided door with the names Holland and Talho on it. They entered to find a large bed in the center of the room and a large couch to the left. Eureka offered to share the with Ao, but he said that he was fine taking the couch. Both quickly settled into bed and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**That is chapter two. Sorry again for the late update and small chapter, but I promise that things will pick up by next chapter. Episodes 14 and 15 missed way too many opportunities that I plan to rectify. Or at least hope to. Hope you enjoyed it and see you soon. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone. I am literally writing this with just a few hours before my flight to my vacation in DR. So not much to say but enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Unexpected Revelations**_

A few miles from where the Gekko was stranded, a fleet of Japanese battleships were sailing to its location. On one of these ships was a man by the name of Endo. The man had met Eureka ten years ago before she disappeared in a scub burst. Now he's hoping to keep a promise he made to her before she disappeared, which was to keep her son safe.

However, as a man that was on reserves of his army. He had to help his country, which was capturing Eureka. Also on this ship was a woman with lavender hair in a ponytail in a bathing suit. However, this was just a disguise that a being by the name of Truth was using. He had become an enemy to General Bleu, and he had his eyes set on getting Eureka.

"_You'll be mine soon enough, woman._" he thought evilly.

* * *

**[Meanwhile on the Triton]**

On the Triton, Fleur was getting more and more impatient. Ao had not made any contact with them since they sent him the message to guard Eureka. She was worried something might happen to him. How were they supposed to trust this Eureka when she came out of the scub! She did not get why everyone was so calm.

"Ugh! I can't take this why hasn't Ao made any contact with us?" she demanded

"Calm down, here have a cookie," Hana responded. She grumbled and ate the cookie.

"This is not normal at all, a woman just came out of the scub. Hana, you even came down from the space station".

Ivica drank from his mug, "Don't you think you're being a little paranoid? Eureka is Ao's long lost mother. She poses no danger to him."

"Still, how she arrived is still suspicious." Fleur retorted.

"If I didn't know better Fleur, I'd say you have fallen for Ao," Hannah said jokingly. Fleur went a deep shade of red.

"D-Don't be ridiculous. I'm his superior officer. I'm just worried as a commander and as a friend."

"Whatever you say." Hannah left after her amusing teasing of Fleur.

* * *

**[Back on the Gekko]**

Speaking of Ao, the boy had just woken up and began getting dressed for the day. The two began to wander the ship. When they arrived in the engine room, he discovered a weird object on the floor. It looked like a piece of glass that was translucent green and it seemed to be set on a handle. Eureka explained it was called a compact drive, and it was used in her world for many purposes. It was even used to convey the thoughts of people with each other and their machines. They finally settled down in what seems like the lobby of the ship.

"You seem to know your way around this ship, Eureka." Ao inquired.

"Of course, the Gekko was my home for a very long time," she said

"The Gekko?"

"Yup! That is the name of the ship. I used to travel in it with an amazing group of people. We had so many adventures." she reminisced happily.

"Is t-that where..?" he began. "The baby?" she questioned. He nodded.

"Is that where you met its father?" Ao asked. This might be his only chance of finding out about his dad.

A deep blush crept on Eureka's face. "This is so embarrassing. Yes, it is," she responded with a small grin on her face.

"But it wasn't like that in the beginning. I mean he was so immature, and he complained about a lot of things. He even cried so many times. I thought he was really hopeless."

"So, you didn't love him?" Ao asked in confusion.

"No, I did love him, Ao. I love him even now with all my heart and soul," she said with a soft smile on her lips.

"Can you tell me more about him?"

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Well, what's his name?"

"Renton. Renton Thurston." Ao's mind quickly went full gear after hearing his father's name.

"_So this Renton person is my dad? Mom seems to love him a lot. So why was he never around? If he was here then my name would be Ao Thurston. Hm, it has a good ring to it. Wait then jacket belong to?!_" Ao realized this jacket belongs to his dad. He finally has some connection to his estranged father.

"So this jacket was his?" he asked.

"Yeah, though it was a little small, it seems to fit you perfectly."

"What kind of person was he? The way you described him does leave a bit to be desired." Eureka giggled.

"I guess, but he was a lot more than that. He was very kind and generous. He always tried to help those in need. He always found a way to put a smile on people's faces. He was very dependable and brave when he needed to be, and he always did his best to protect me and those that he cared about."

Ao was really getting more interested in the kind of person his dad was. "When did you realize you were in love with him?" he asked. He noticed Eureka's head go down a bit.

"It's not a memory I like to recall, but it happens when fighting on the ship got really bad. Renton just couldn't handle it and he left the ship. When I found out, I began wondering the ship every day and staring at his belongings. I kept wondering if he left because of me. It got so bad that I began to wear that jumpsuit just because I thought I could be closer to him."

Ao couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he needed to hear more. "What happened next?"

"Well, I decided that I needed to go find him because I needed to see him. But I almost got captured by the military. Suddenly, Renton came to my rescue on the Nirvash. He caught and held me tight. I just cried and held me close. From then on we were always together and we never left each other's side."

Ao was amazed. His dad sounded like an amazing and caring person. So, why was he not here now? "So is the baby you're carrying now your first child with him?" Eureka shook her head with a huge smile.

"It's actually our sixth child now!" Ao's mouth was on the ground. "What?!" she nodded.

"You see, my first three kids were adopted. At first, they hated Renton, but soon they loved him as he loved them. After we became a real family, we moved to his home, and soon after I got pregnant with twins. One boy and one girl. Now I am having another girl, I couldn't be any happier."

Ao was close to fainting after hearing this. He had six siblings! He always wanted a brother or sister, but this was ridiculous. "Um...Do you have any pictures of them?"

"Sure! I always kept some in the Nirvash." Eureka exclaimed happily as she went off to the Nirvash. Ao sat wondering about everything he just heard. He began walking around the lobby until he saw something that caught his eye. It looked like a magazine. The front of the magazine said Ray-out. On the front were two people on a board in the air. One was a girl with short aquamarine hair and a blue and white uniform. The other was a boy about the same age as Ao. He had sandy brown hair, he had sky blue eyes and wore cut short jeans and a red and white jacket. It was his parents when they were younger. Seeing them look so happy put a smile on his face.

"_Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all._" Ao thought happily to himself. Suddenly Eureka came rushing back into the lobby with photos in her hand.

"Ao, I found them!" Eureka called out as she came back to the lobby.

"I also found this," he said as he showed her the magazine. She got a huge grin as soon as she saw it. She explained that was the magazine that the Gekko published and that was the last issue. He asked if he could keep it, and she nodded. He then looked at the photos. One was Renton and Eureka with an infant in each hand and three other kids crouching near them on a grassy hill. Another showed a much older Renton and Eureka on a beach. The last one was another Renton and Eureka, but this time with just the three kids from before. In all the pictures, they had huge smiles on their faces.

"Can you tell me their names?" Eureka nodded.

"The boy with black hair is Maurice Thurston. The blonde is Maetar Thurston. The younger one is Linc Thurston. The baby girl with my hair color is Annabel Thurston, and the boy with brown hair is Axel Thurston. Finally, there's Amber Thurston" finished saying rubbing her womb.

"You look like a happy family."

"Nirvash thinks the same. She says that we are the happiest family she has ever seen."

"She? You make it sound like it's alive?" Ao asked in confusion.

"Oh, right I never told you. Well, you see Ao, my Nirvash has something called an archetype. It's something that all LFOs in my world have. It makes them be able to move, but they also have their own mind and are able to respond to trapar waves. They are actually living creatures like us. This helps create a special bond between the LFO and the pilot."

Ao nodded, but why did he felt drawn to it? Maybe, because his mother was the pilot?

"You know Ao, you called your machine Nirvash also, right?" Ao nodded.

"It's really strange. It looks like the one Renton is building back in my world." Ao's eyes widen at those words. His dad made his Nirvash. His dad must be some amazing mechanic and engineer to build it. "Maybe someone in my world just had a similar mindset as your husband." Ao lied, as Eureka just shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, how did you get here Eureka?"

"Well, Renton and I were investigating the disappearance of scubs in our world. So, we wanted to see where they were going we allowed the ship to be covered in scubs. Then we began running tests. However, the scubs began reacting when I was close to the vicinity, and the next thing I knew I was here." She explained.

Ao was now in deep thought. What could make the scub corals leave Eureka's time to come over here, or possibly some other destination? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a yawn from his mother.

"You can take a nap if you want." Eureka nodded.

She spread her body on the couch and quickly went to sleep. Ao smiled at his peaceful mother and his unborn sister. Ao sat the ground staring at the magazines and photos he had in his lap. He wished his father was here now, and he could ask him so many things.

An hour went by and even Ao dozed off to sleep. However, he immediately woke up and open his eyes when he heard someone calling him. He looked up and was surprised to see Ivica, Hannah, and Rebecka on board the Gekko.

It seemed General Bleu had arrived while they were asleep.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the changes made to canon. It always perplexed me that there were no easter eggs of the original series. Especially since they were on the Gekko! Plus Ao learned more about his extended family. Especially about his father and siblings. Yeah none of them are dying. I always hated that plotline, so again it's nonexistent here. Please leave a like and review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but here you go! Happy Halloween!**_

* * *

_**Battle on the Gekko and the Departure**_

Ao quickly put a finger to his lips, signaling for his companions to be quiet. When they gave them a look that asked, why he quickly pointed to the sleeping form of Eureka. His companions nodded and gestured him to come out to talk.

Ao sat up and put the photos in jacket, and curled the magazine in his hand and walked out.

"Now then Ao, what can you tell us about Eureka?" Ivica asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but I give you the most important details." Ao then went to explain how Eureka talked about her Earth and how the scub completely covered it and how it coexisted with humanity. He then told them about how she and her husband were investigating the disappearance of scubs from their world. He left out what Eureka told him about his dad and the Nirvash since he felt that was private between them.

After he explained everything, Ivica was deep in thought. "So what you're saying is that this Eureka is from a time period before she had you?" Ao nodded.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to know me. She didn't flinch when I said my name. Plus, according to her, none of her children have my name."

"How many kids did she say she has?" Hannah asked.

"Six, that's including the one in her womb."

"Six?!" she hissed in shock. He just nodded. "How the hell can she have six kids, and yet look so young?" Rebecka asked.

Ao shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it has to do with her connection with the scubs?"

"That's a possibility. Ao, you mentioned that Eureka was investigating the scubs with her husband?" Ivica asked. Ao nodded. "What did you learn?"

"Honestly, I have more questions than answers. The only thing I did find out is that he might not have abandoned my mom like I always thought." Ao sighed. "So what are gonna do now?"

"We need to return this Eureka back to her time."

"How?" Rebecka asked.

"The same way she came here, through a scub burst." Ivica said, "How are we supposed to find a scub burst in the middle of Japanese waters, chief?" Ao asked.

"We'll just have to come up with something."

"You sure that's such a wise move?" asked a voice. They all turned to the source, and Ao did not like who he was seeing.

In front of them were Gazelle, Pippo, and Han. They were residents from Ao's island and now worked with General Bleu. They also surprisingly brought Ao's pet, Noah, with them.

"Here. The furball stowed away on our ship." Gazelle said.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ao asked in an annoyed tone.

"We came on behalf of General Bleu and to confirm whether the woman here is Eureka," Han said.

"Then forget it. This is not the same Eureka from before so there's no point in her staying here. I plan to send her back to her family, her husband and kids must be worried."

"Since when do you care about your father?" Gazelle asked.

"That's not your business! I can give a damn about him when I want to or not!"

"Why care about a guy who just probably left you and your mom on their own, and went off some other woman."This pissed Ao over the edge, and he quickly went over to Gazelle and gave him a fierce kick to his crotch. The said man howled in pain and well to the floor.

"Don't talk about my father like you know anything about him! Especially in front of me!"

"Ao is everything okay?" a soft voice asked. Everyone turned to see Eureka standing in front of

the entrance to the lobby.

"Eureka, are you sure you should be standing in your condition?" Ao asked.

Eureka merely yawned, "Relax, I can handle this much. I swear you sound as protective as my husband, Ao." Ao immediately went a shade of red. "I assume you are Ao's companions?"

"Yes, My name is Ivica. I am his commanding officer. These women are Rebecka and Hannah. The three over there are Pippo and Han. The last one on the floor is Gazelle." Ivica finished explaining.

"I see, I was wondering if I could talk to your superiors to find a way back home?"

"Of course. That is why we came here. Now if you would-" Ivica could not finish what he was saying when a smoke bomb went off. Everyone was blinded by the gas and coughing.

Suddenly armed men in black suits came in and grabbed Eureka and took off. Once the gas was clear, they all realized that Eureka was gone.

"Damn it! What the hell happened?" Ao asked, "It must have been the Japanese Military. They must have come to get Eureka." Ivica explained.

"Then we need to move to get her back," Rebecka said.

"Right!" everyone else replied.

"Everyone, I'm over here!" said a voice. They all turn to see Eureka. Immediately, Ao knew something was off. How the hell did the military not get her, and how did she end up all the way across the hall. The last nail on the coffin was that her belly was not bulging. This was an imposter and a lazy one at that.

Ao quickly pulled out his gun and fired at the fake. Everyone looked at him like he had gone insane.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU JUST SHOT YOUR OWN MOTHER?!" shouted Gazelle, while everyone else glared at Ao.

"Are you guys that stupid?! How the hell could my mom escaped all those military goons and not make a sound? Plus why did she stay all quiet and go all the way over there? Finally, my mother is six months pregnant. The person I just shot was not, meaning it was a fucking imposter, you morons!" Ao retorted back.

When they realized the truth behind Ao's words, they immediately wanted to face-palm at their own stupidity.

"Damn it, I can't believe we all fell for that!" Rebecka shouted in frustration.

"I don't know about that. You'll really gullible and really easy to manipulate if you ask me." said a voice. They all turn to see the imposter Eureka standing with a bullet hole on the forehead.

"I have to admit boy you're smarter than you look compared to your friends."

"Yeah well, you did not even put the effort to make an accurate disguise," Ao responded

"Then let me shed this mask." the imposter before morphing his face. He now had bluish white hair and golden eyes.

"Truth!" Ao exclaimed in anger. "What do you want with my mother?"

"Not your concern. Now then farewell." He extended his arm out and a black blast erupted out enveloping everyone there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eureka was being escorted to the top of the Geeko by the men in black. "Let go of me! I need to stay with the ship!" she shouted.

"It's not safe for you to stay here, Eureka. Only the Japanese Army can keep you safe."

"How do you know my name? I've never met you before."

"Don't you recognize me? It's me, Endo," he said before removing his mask. Eureka shook her head, by this time they were on the roof of the ship.

"I'm sorry but I have never met you before."

"Don't you remember, you met me ten years ago at Okinawa. You disappeared in a scub burst."

"Then that was a different Eureka, this is my first time visiting this world and time."

"How is that possible?" Endo asked stopping to look at her in shock. "It's one of the abilities of the scub corals. They can freely travel between space and time and it allows them to arrive in different universes."

"So you're just some woman that got lost in the flow of time." said a new voice. They turn to see Truth across the other side of the ship. "Truth? What are you doing here?" Endo asked pointing his gun at him.

"I am here for Eureka and nothing will stop me."

"You think I will let you touch her?! I made her a promise ten years ago and plan to keep it."

"Let's see if you can keep that promise when you're dead." Truth said with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

Ao groaned once he regained consciousness. His entire body felt sore like something heavy fell on it. When he opened his eyes, he looked around and found himself in the hanger of the Gekko. When he tried to get he felt a sharp pain on his side. He looked to find a large gash open on the left side of his body below his arm. He could see that he had lost some blood, but ignored the pain and quickly got up and made his way to his Nirvash. He was about to launch when heard a voice.

"Ao. Ao Fukai Thurston. Can you hear me?" the voice said.

"W-W-Who's there?"

"I am the Nirvash. The one that your mother pilots and arrived in this time period." Ao opens his hatch and looks and at the other Nirvash.

"Is that really you talking to me, Nirvash?" The head of the Spec2 opens up and looks at the boy with her green eyes. "Indeed it is."

"So what my mom said is true, you really are alive. The Archetype, and the connection between the pilot and LFO."

"Yes, I am the eternal partner of Eureka and Renton Thurston. I have sworn to protect them with my life and their descendants. This includes you. I am speaking to you because your mom is in a great crisis. We can not allow the man known as Truth to get to your mom. It will spell disaster for both your world and hers. It will also endanger the life of your unborn sister."

"How do you know I am her son?"

"When we first meet I felt a connection with you, then when you were about to touch me I felt the same presence that I felt when Renton did the same. That's when I realized who you are."

"Tell me is it true that my father is building another Nirvash like the one I am piloting?"

"The Nirvash your father is building is the same one you are piloting now. He created it so that your mother would have more protection for herself, especially during her pregnancy."

"I want to send my mom back to her time. Will you help me, Nirvash?"

The Nirvash opened the hatch to the cockpit. "Hurry, you don't have much time. The longer we wait, the worse your injuries will get." Ao nodded before hopping into his mom's Nirvash.

He looks around and marvels at the simplicity of the machine and the controls, but can feel the great power within it.

"Now what do I do?" he asked.

"Merely touch the compact drive and focus your mindset. Solidify your desires and convey them to me through this drive and I will act accordingly."

"I want to return mom to her time. I want to defeat Truth. I don't want to lose anything else. I want to protect everyone that's precious to me. Please help them all, Nirvash!" Ao shouted.

Suddenly the compact glowed a vibrant color of green. It began shining brightly as sparticles began flying everywhere. The hatch closed and the Nirvash transformed into its humanoid form.

"I hear your desires and your strong will, Ao Fukai Thurston. You're just like your father, Renton." Ao smiled with determination in his eyes.

"Then, let's fly Nirvash!"

* * *

**[A few minutes before this]**

Ivica woke up with a headache. He looks around to find himself in the lobby of the Gekko. He also sees Hannah and Rebecka out cold beside him. He quickly wakes them up so they could get a handle on the situation.

"Where's Ao?" Hannah asked. "I have no idea. We need to tell General Bleu to send out Fleur and Elena to fight off Truth and to protect Eureka." both nodded.

"I'll go and contact the Triton, you two go and see how everyone else is," Hannah said.

Both nodded before splitting up. It did not take long for Ivica and Rebecka to locate Gazelle and the others including the unconscious Noah.

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a truck. What happened?" Han asked. "Truth knocked us out. We need to get to Eureka. If I know Ao, that's probably the first thing he would do."

Suddenly, every heard a large bang on the roof of the ship. Everyone looked at each other and quickly raced to the roof. When they reach the roof, all the color drained from Ivica's face. Across the roof of the field, they could see Eden on one knee missing one of his arms and losing blood at a rapid pace. There were also several corpses of other Japanese officers.

Truth was a few feet away laughing like a maniac. "You little fool! Did you honestly think you had any chance of defeating me!" Truth shouted,

"I AM TRUTH! I AM INVINCIBLE! YOU LOWLY HUMANS HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ME!"

"I will stop you, Truth. I will keep my promise to Eureka!" Endo shouted back. Eureka was at the other side of the ship cowering in fear. Truth merely shrugged his proclamation and grew his fist to the size of a secret and launched it at Endo. He was sent to the haul of the ship with a hard crash ending his life instantly.

"That's what happens to fools trying to keep some ridiculous promise. Death."

Ivica lost his cool and pulled out his gun. "DAMN YOU! YOU BASTARD!" he shouted. he began firing at Truth, but none of the shots left any lasting damage.

"You think you have a better chance than your foolish friend? How arrogant of you."

Truth sent a black sonic wave at the group, they barely manage to dodge it but are all knocked off their feet.

"Now then, Eureka we have business to finish." Truth said turning his attention back to her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. "You have something that I want," he said. Eureka grew angry and stood to his feet.

"Even if I had any idea what you were talking about. I would rather die before helping you. You are nothing more than an abomination!"

"Brave words for a defenseless woman." Truth was about to grab when a large green light shot out of the hole of the Gekko. Everyone turned their attention to the blinding beam.

"What's going on?! What is that light!" Truth shouted.

"That light...it couldn't be...Nirvash!" Eureka said recognizing the familiar light. "But how? I am not in the cockpit unless its Ao-kun!" The light faded as Eureka Nirvash appeared on its board staring down at the onlookers. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Truth! Get the hell away from Eureka!" Ao shouted.

"So you survived, brat. You're tougher than I thought."

"Ao?!" everyone said in shock. "Ao-kun!" Eureka said with shock, joy, and amazement in her voice. How was Ao able to use her Nirvash, maybe there really was a connection between them than just looks.

"Let's get Eureka back. Nirvash!" Ao shouted. The LFO's eyes glowed green and the two charged at Truth. He retaliated by throwing a punch, but the Nirvash maneuvered past it and went straight for Truth. It threw a hard right hook to Truth sending him flying in the opposite direction and into the ocean. The Nirvash then turned to Eureka, the cockpit to reveal Ao.

"Ao-kun!" Eureka said happily.

"Come on in, I need to keep your safe and I'll need your help piloting this Nirvash."

"Right!"

As soon as Eureka entered the cockpit, and quickly notice Ao's injury. She demanded that they should go get him treated, but said that would have to wait until the battle was over. Truth emerged from the waters below, but before he could attack the defenseless Nirvash he was hit with a missile. Everyone turns to see the Triton in the air above. Fleur and Elena were also in the air in their respective LFOs. Before they could move Truth was out of the ocean again, and this time, a Japanese began firing at the Triton, the Gekko, and the Nirvash.

"Dammit, everyone really wants to get their hands on you, Eureka," Ao said. "But why? What did I ever do to them?" she asked with sadness in her voice. Ao decided he had to tell the truth, or else she may not listen to him.

"The reason is that 13 years you appeared here in Japan. You taught everyone about the secrets and the sub corals, but you disappeared in scub burst and no one has heard from you until today."

"But this is my first time here. How is that possible?"

"My guess is that the Eureka that visited us was from a timeline further than the one that you came from. That's why we know you, but you don't know any of us. You haven't made your trip yet to the past."

"Ugh, this is so complicated. Why is time travel is convoluted?" she asked. Ao smiled.

"Who knows. Maybe time travel will never be simple."

"Then what's your connection to me and all of this? How are able to pilot the Nirvash? Only me, Renton, and my children have been able to do this."

"The truth is when the future you arrived 13 years ago, you were pregnant. You gave birth to a son, but you disappeared 2 years later in the scub burst."

Eureka's eyes were now wide with shock. "Y-Y-You mean you're my s-son." she finally said.

"It's good to see you again, mom." in a calm, but happy tone. Eureka continued to look stunned until a pinkish ray appeared out of nowhere a few miles from the Gekko. Out of the light, a secret came out of the portal.

"Mom, it's a scub burst! With it, you can finally return home."

"What are we waiting for. Let's go home!"

Ao switched the Nirvash to jet mode and headed straight for the portal. "You are not going anywhere, Eureka!" Truth shouted.

"Eureka, you won't get away this time!" Elena shouted before also going after them. The Nirvash quickly evaded the onslaught from Truth, Elena, and the Japanese fleet.

"Elena, why are you attacking us?!" Ao asked in anger.

"Your mother took something away from me, and I want it back!" Ao grew more annoyed than pissed.

"You really are an idiot. If that's how you feel I won't hesitate to stop you or anyone else. I am returning my mother to her home and that's final. Anyone that gets in my way is my enemy!"

The compact drive began glowing.

"Ao, grab the lever with me and we can unleash the Nirvash true power!" Ao nodded and grabbed the lever. When both pulled it up. The green light intensified and the Nirvash was enveloped in bright purple light. Everyone pause wondering what had happened. However, the light did not dim instead the light intensified even more. When the secret tried approaching the light, it was sent back by a wave of energy.

"Mom, what is this?" Ao asked.

"This is the Seven Swell effect. It's the Nirvash's greatest power. Ao instructs the Nirvash on what to do."

"Nirvash, make sure that everyone stops fighting. I don't want any more people dying. So no more fighting!" Ao said.

The Nirvash quickly responded going into its humanoid form. It then condensed all the energy into a small orb in its hand, and then released all the energy onto the battlefield. A rainbow veil covered the entire battlefield. Elena's LFO began short-circuiting before plummeting to the ocean floor. The same effect was occurring to the Japanese fleet. Truth and the secret were feeling some effect, but not to the extent that the others were. The Nirvash then turned its attention back to entering the portal.

"I thought I told you you are NOT going anywhere!" Truth shouted before charging at the Nirvash along with the other secret.

"Nirvash one more time, finish them off so we can take mom home!" Ao said.

The Nirvash complied and once again and collected energy into an orb in its hand, but this time instead of releasing it all at once like before. It sent a powerful beam from the orb towards the secret and Truth. Both were enveloped by the light and a huge explosion covered the area. Truth was sent into the ocean. The secret was completely blown away. The only thing left intact was its head and it plummeted into the ocean. Nirvash's power up went down as it returned to its normal state.

"Nirvash let's go home," Eureka said. Nirvash compiled by transforming into jet mode and flying into the portal. The last thing Ao remembered was a flash of pink light and his mother calling out his name.

* * *

_**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Happy New Year! Welcome to a new chapter of Family Reunion. Not much to say, besides enjoy the chapter. Now onwards.**_

* * *

_**The Visitor from Another Time**_

Ao woke up with a groan. He felt disoriented and dizzy. When he opened his eyes, he was blinded by a white light. He rubbed his eyes and refocused them. Once they adjusted, he found himself staring at strobe lights above him. He looked around and he sees he is in a small room with several machines attached to him. He also smelled a distinct odor that gave him one thought.

'_I'm in a hospital' _he thought. He slowly sat up even though he felt very sore and had a sharp pain burning his side. He began to think about the implications of the choices he made in these last hours.

He met up with his mother from the past. He revealed who he was to her. He fought against the Japanese government and General Bleu and now he was in his mom's world before he was even conceived. He wondered how he was gonna get back or should he even go back. Would his presence now change events in both timelines? Will these changes be for better or for worse? He continued contemplating all these thoughts until he heard the door open.

He looked to his mother, Eureka and a woman that looked like she was in her mid-50s. She had red hair and green eyes and had a white coat on. They quickly stopped talking when they saw that Ao was awake.

Ao laughed nervously and waved his hand at them. "H-hey there, how have you been?" he says sheepishly.

"Ao-kun!" Eureka said happily before grabbing into a very tight hug. He winced and reminded her of his injuries. She quickly realized this and backed away and apologized for the lack of courtesy. The woman merely shook her head.

"Honestly, Eureka you need to be more careful otherwise you'll gonna reopen his wounds. I doubt you would want to be the cause of more harm to your son, right?" the woman said.

Eureka dropped her down and gloomily said, "No, Mischa. Sorry, Ao." The boy just sweatdropped and said it was fine, but questioned the now named Mischa how she knew Ao was Eureka's child. Mischa merely smiled.

"Well first off, the outfit you were wearing, and your appearance is like a mixture of your mother and father. Plus when I ran your blood it had a complete match to Eureka, Renton, and their twins. So, after making a guess I just confronted Eureka about it."

"Did you tell anyone else?" Mischa and Eureka shook their heads.

"No. I made Mischa promise not to tell anyone yet. I didn't want to shock them just yet with that." Eureka explained. "However, I think we should tell Renton. He'll easily notice the resemblance plus he's good at noticing when someone is hiding something from him." Mischa added. Ao nodded.

"Is he here now? I would like to get this over with as soon as possible." Eureka smiled. "Actually he's right outside. He noticed how worried I was about your condition and followed me here. He actually kept watching over you when we were gone. He said it was his way of showing gratitude towards you for keeping me safe."

Ao blushed a bit in embarrassment but also had a small smile knowing that his father was watching him, even though he did not know him at all.

Eureka opened the door and looked out and motioned towards someone to come. When the said person came into the room, Ao felt his entire body tense up. Standing in front of him was a man in his early 30s. He was six feet and had a lean body structure. He had a light skin tone. He was wearing a dark grey jacket with large black buttons in the front. Underneath, Ao noticed he was wearing a dark turtleneck. He had black boots that went up to his knees and black gloves that went up to his elbows. The most striking thing that Ao noticed was his face. He had sandy brown hair with, oddly, the front portion being a snow-white. His eyes were sky blue. Ao couldn't believe it, he now faced with the father that he never knew. For a while, he just stares at Renton, until Renton finally clears his throat and waking Ao up from his daze.

"I see you're up now. I have to say you had us worried with that wound you had and the blood loss. But it seems you'll be able to make a full recovery." Renton begins awkwardly. Mischa and Ao slightly sweatdropped at the first thing Renton says to him. Eureka just giggles in amusement.

Ao chuckles before answering, "Yeah, I still feel sore all over, but I can handle a little pain." Renton chuckled at this. "Your tough kid I'll give you that, and stubborn. You remind me of myself when I was your age. Though you seem a lot more honest than I used to be."

Ao smiled at this. "Thanks."

"No, I should be thanking you. You kept my wife safe. Even though you were strangers you risked your life to keep her safe and our child. You brought her back at the cost of you also coming here. It means a lot to me and you have my gratitude." Renton says sincerely.

Ao shook his head. "Hey, you don't have to thank me. After all, that's what family is for, right?"

Renton looked at him, confused. "Family? What do you mean, Ao?"

It is at this moment that Mischa decided to step in. "Allow me to explain, Renton. You see when Ao first came in for treatment, I realized he would need a blood transfusion, because of the blood loss he had. I took a sample of his blood and looked for a match. I found a 100% match with yours and Eureka's blood. That should only be the case when the child of the two individuals are involved."

Renton's eyes grew wide in shock. "Y-You mean he's my-" before he could finish, Eureka interrupted him. "Yes, Renton. He's our son. Our son from the future."

Renton just looked at the boy in amazement. He just continued to stare at Ao with wonder until his expression changed to one that he couldn't read at all. Renton continued to stare at his son in silence. Eureka and Mischa were wondering what was going on in Renton's head. Ao was slowly getting uncomfortable that his dad was giving him such a look. Suddenly Renton walked slowly to him before he was right in front of his bed. He bent down to look Ao straight in the eyes. He then slowly brought his hand up before patting Ao on the head.

Ao was a bit confused by his actions before he saw the smile that his dad was giving him. He nervously gave his dad a smile. Renton chuckled at this.

"I always wanted a big family. I was also hoping to get another son if possible. I'm glad to have you here, Ao".

"Thanks….dad," said with a few tears. Renton immediately brought his son into a tight hug. Ao returned it the hug and began quietly sobbing on his dad's shoulder. Renton just continued holding his son and rubbing the back of his head. Finally, when it seemed he calmed down, Renton looked at his son. His eyes were now a little red and puffy from all the crying.

"Now Ao, why don't you tell us about yourself, and why you were in a different timeline if you're our son?"

"Are you sure you want to hear?" All three nodded in agreement.

"Guess I'll start from the beginning…" Thus Ao began explaining everything. How his mother fell from the sky one day in her Nirvash. That she quickly gave birth to him soon afterward. How the natives treated both of them like they were aliens. Them staying in the Fukai residence, and Eureka dying her hair to fit in better with everyone else. How she disappeared in a scub burst leaving him alone. He explained how he always thought that his father had abandoned him and his mother, and he hated him for it. Then the whole incident with the secret attacking his island, and his hair changing color when he piloted the Nirvash for the first time. He told them everything that happened to him up until the whole Gekko incident occurred.

Once he was done everyone had mixed reactions to his story. Eureka had a look of horror and sadness after hearing what her son had gone through. Mischa had a very annoyed look in her eyes. How the hell do people mistreat someone and a baby no less all because they looked different from the rest? It just reminded her of how utterly stupid people can be sometimes. Ao expected all of these reactions, except his dad's. He didn't look angry, sad, or shocked. He was once again had an emotionless face on. Ao was wondering what his dad was thinking after hearing everything he was just told.

Renton was in deep thought. He was quite shocked after hearing everything. He was really pissed after hearing how his family was being treated. He was quite saddened that he was not there to help them. He wondered what could have happened for him not to be there with his family. He also mentally chuckled at hearing Ao's declaration about hating him. It seems like the dad and son complex of the Thurston family had reached him like his oldest siblings.

Speaking of his siblings, Renton wondered how everyone would react to them having another brother.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of silence, Renton was the first to make a move. He motioned Eureka to come closer. She did so until both were face to face with their son. Renton continued looking at his son before putting one arm behind him and the other behind Eureka. He quickly pushed them all into a hug. Eureka was surprised at first, but quickly wrapped her arm around Ao, and Renton tightens his grip on both of them. Ao was shocked, but got over it and returned the hug. Renton was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry, Ao. I'm sorry that you had to go through all that, and I wasn't there to help you, to comfort you when you needed. That's why I promise to make it up now, and together we'll find out what happened to the future me and Eureka. We'll do it together as a family."

Ao beamed his father a very large grin. He was truly happy for the first time in a long time. He felt like he was truly home.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you in the next update! See you soon!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Family Reunion. **__**I apologize for the wait, but I have a lot going on. I was hoping to place these updates during the week of my birthday, but I was stuck in a rut that caused my writing and productivity to slow down to a screeching halt. Thankfully I have gotten out of it. So I ask everyone to please bear with this as updates will be slow. I am not going to stop writing. It's just that I have other priorities that need my attention and I only have small occasions to write.**_

_**Now on with the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Discharge, Shopping, and Dinner with the Family**_

Today was a good day for Ao. Why you may ask? Because today was the day he will finally get out of the hospital. The poor kid was really getting sick of the hospital surrounding and desperately did anything to get out of his room. He continually tried walking out of the room, which got him caught by his father and then receiving a harsh scolding from Mischa and his mother. Though his father was more sympathetic and did his best to relieve him of his boredom.

He did this by bringing Ao magazines to read, and a wheelchair to at least get him some fresh. Now that was all over and he could finally have some actual freedom.

When he walked out of the hospital, he was greeted by his parents next to a black car.

"Now then Ao, ready to head home?" Renton asked.

"Hell yeah!" He said as Renton chuckled, while Eureka giggled.

"As much as I want to show our new son our home, there is one thing we need to do." She said.

Both men looked at her curiously. "What would that be, dear?" Renton asked, feeling a shiver go down his spine.

His wife then sent him a VERY mischievous smile that made him start sweating. Ao was also getting a bad feeling under her gaze.

"Shopping! We need to get our son some clothes!" Eureka said excitedly. Renton merely sweatdropped at his wife's antics, but Ao lost all color to his face. The last time he went shopping it did not go well.

"Um, maybe we can save that for later mom?" He asked, hoping his plea would get through to her. Sadly, life decided to ignore his pleas. "Nonsense! You need to get some clothes on your person, all you have is that jumpsuit. As your mother, I need to make sure you are properly dressed. Plus I can make up for lost time by getting you to dress in cute clothing!" Eureka said happily.

Renton was doing his best to hold his laughter but was failing miserably. Ao looked like he wanted to run away from the dangerous being known as his mother and hide in the closet ditch he could find. Before he could commence his escape he was grabbed by a firm grip on his shoulder. He looked to see his dad with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry son. All of us have had to deal with this phase of your mother. So my advice is just to suck it up and deal with it. It'll make things easier." Renton said.

Ao released a groan and reluctantly nodded to his dad.

"Alright mom, let's get this over with," Ao said, before being yanked by his mother into the car. Renton quickly got in and the family drove into town.

* * *

**[A few hours later]**

Ao walked out of the seventh clothing store with shopping bags covering every inch of his arms. His father was in a similar position with several bags stacked on top of one another and he barely could see what was in front of them. Eureka was smiling happily in front of the two with two bags on each arm.

Ao could not believe how exhausting shopping can be with one's mother. His dad looked pretty out of it too but kept wearing that smile. Ao wondered if this was what the married life was all about. He wondered if his wife would be like this as well. Then the image of a certain blonde girl from General Blue came to his mind. He immediately started blushing up a storm.

"_What the hell was that about?! Why was I thinking of Fleur like that? I mean she is cute, but she's just my comrade. Right? Wait when did I ever think she was cute?!"_ he thought to himself.

Ignoring these thoughts for later the family made it to the car and somehow managed to fit everything in the car. Just as Renton was about to start the car to head home, his wife had other plans.

"Renton dear there is one more place we have to go through before we head home." She said.

Renton looked at her curiously and asked her where would that be.

"Garage Thurston, of course. Shouldn't your son get to see the family business?"

Renton smiled and nodded. It did not take long to arrive at Garage Thurston

**[A/N: Looks identical to how it did in the anime. So not gonna describe it.]**

Ao was feeling amazed at the sheer size of the garage. His family must be really good mechanics to be able to maintain such a big business.

"How does it look Ao?" His father asked after seeing the look on his son's face.

"This place is amazing! How are you able to afford and maintain all of this?" His dad chuckled

"Well, we are kinda famous in this town. So we always have customers from all around town and even the military sends us some requests on occasion." Renton said with pride.

Ao was fascinated by all of this, he just wanted to learn more and more.

The two then led the boy into the compound and when they reached a large cargo hold and went inside Ao's entire body froze. In front of him was his Nirvash, but it looked incomplete. It was missing a leg and arm. Half of the head and torso were missing its armor.

"M-M-My N-Nirvash?!" He stuttered out.

"Actually I call it the Nirvash Neo. It was a surprise for Eureka so she could have more options to protect herself." He explained.

Ao nodded. For his dad to be able to build an LFO and create a safety lock only Eureka and our family can unlock. He must have been an amazing mechanic and engineer.

"Speaking about your Nirvash, Ao. Since you'll be staying with us indefinitely if you want I can teach you some skills to keep your machine in shape and to repair it. It'll be a good experience for you and it'll get you out of staying in the house all day long." He said with a chuckle at the end.

Ao was shocked by his dad's proposal, but that quickly changed to excitement. He's getting a chance to hang out with his dad! Who wouldn't jump at this opportunity?

"Yeah of course! I want to learn as much as possible." His dad chuckled.

"Well now that you've gotten the tour, it's time to head home. Your siblings are probably home from school." He said. Ao seemed a little tense about seeing his siblings but shook it away.

* * *

The trio left the building and drove to the Thurston residence. After several minutes of driving, the family was about to reach their destination. They made their final turn up a hill, and then he saw it.

Ao was awestruck by the house. It was like a miniature mansion. It was a three-story building with several windows. The building had a red roof and blue walls with a chimney sticking out to the left of the roof. To the left, there was a large garage connecting to the mansion. All in all, it was one hell of a house. Ao couldn't stop looking, it made his home back in Japan look like a small rack. It would definitely take a while for him to get used to this.

"I can see it's a lot to take in at once. Hopefully, you'll adapt to your new surroundings." Renton said, Ao merely nodded. They quickly park the car into the garage. They quickly unpacked all their bags and moved into the house. They entered the living room that was also connected to the kitchen. Ao was amazed. The living room was very large with four large couches in a circle with a table in the center. There was a flat-screen television in front of two of the couches with a fireplace below it. Across the room was the staircase to the upper floors and a sliding screen door to a backyard.

"How does it feel being home, Ao?" Renton asked.

"It feels weird, but I think I can get used to it." Renton nodded

"Let me go upstairs to see what the kids are doing."

Ao was suddenly getting very nervous at the idea of meeting his siblings. How would they react? Would they accept him? Will they believe what he will have to say? So many thoughts, but he was interrupted by a soft hand on his shoulder. He turns to see his mother smiling at him.

"Don't worry so much, they are your family and they believe you," she said.

Ao nodded before he turned after he heard people coming down. Along with his dad, five other people came down with him. One was a boy with light brown hair with violet-colored eyes like his mother, and he was around the same age as himself. The second was a girl around the same age that looked like a clone of his mother, but had her hair in a ponytail.

Then three older kids came down. The first one had a light complexion and shaggy black hair and had a black tank top with blue jeans. The second was a girl with blonde hair reaching her back in a black and white tracksuit. The third one was a dark-skinned boy with dark hair in blue sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt. Ao recognized them as Axel, Annabelle, Maurice, Maeter, and Linc Thurston.

Ao was frozen stiff, he already saw them in pictures but seeing them in front of him was an entirely different thing. He just kept looking at each of them. The five kids, in turn, looked at Ao with curiosity, wondering who this person was. He looked so similar and yet they never met them before. It was an odd sensation for the five children. The two parents noticed this and immediately decided to enlighten them.

"Kids this is Ao, and he will be staying with us for a while," Renton said.

The kids looked excited to have someone else their age, while the older ones wondered with curiosity who this boy was.

"Now then sit down, we are going to explain who he is. So please do interrupt us until we are done explaining alright." Eureka said.

The children spread out to the couches, and then Eureka, Renton, and Ao sat down and began retelling everything they knew. By the end of the explanation, all the kids were shocked to hear they had another sibling, and from the future! Annabelle and Axel immediately went and hugged the boy calling him 'onii-chan' and 'aniki'. The older kids were still a little shocked but were happy to have a new sibling.

Eureka decided to speak up.

"Well then, now that introductions are done, let's start our first family dinner!" Eureka said excitedly.

Dinner was a rather active event. All the siblings were trading stories about their childhood, their careers, school life, and life in the military. It was a pleasant and interesting conversion, and Ao was enjoying every minute.

After dinner was done, it was rather late in the night, Axel and Annabelle had to go to bed because they had school to attend. The other three had also gone to sleep because they had to go to work tomorrow. But they enjoyed a nice sit down by the fireplace with hot chocolate before leaving. This left Ao with his parents alone once again.

"So Ao, how was your first family with us?" Eureka asked.

"It was awesome. All of my siblings are so different, but they all seem like amazing people!" Ao replied happily.

Renton looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late. "I think it's time to get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." Renton said as Eureka and Ao nodded in agreement. The two lead Ao to a spare bedroom, and the boy immediately dropped on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the short chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter! Favorite and Review! **_


End file.
